only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
1983
NOTE: The third series was transmitted this year as was "Thicker than Water", the 1983 Christmas Special. *'January', Del puts his recent rejection from Heather at Christmas behind him. *'April 1st', Del plays an April Fools joke on "Grandad by saying he has won £500'000 on the pools. When Grandad is in a Soho nighclub with Camilla, he realises he never did the pools. *'6th May', Grandad's shopping trolley stolen from the pram shed. *'Mid May', Rodney Trotter lists some crimes that have taken place in the area. Del comments that the shopping trolley is the only one Rodney has put down. Rodney is then made the Chairman of The Tenants Association. Del and Grandad then concoct a scheme to try and get a council bungalow. Del tampers with the lifts and Grandad pretends he has bad legs, even calling Dr. Becker round. The scam is soon rumbled and their bungalow is refused. The following morning Rodney resigns from his position as the Chairman of The Tenants Association. *'June', Rodney wants to go it alone as he is sick of being Del's dogsbody down the markets. He goes into partnership with Mickey Pearce. But Rodney is skint and agrees to be Del's partner again. *'14th July', the Trotters go for a weekend away fishing in Cornwall. But they have to fend off Charles "Chopper" Winters, who was once locked up for killing people who liked to fish. *'July', Del accidentally backs into someone else's Mercedes. *'Late July/early August', Del meets an art dealer and antiques shop owner called Miranda Davenport. She cons him into giving her a stolen painting which was stolen by Del's late grandmother Violet Trotter who worked as a cleaner to an art dealer. Del says to Miranda that his gran nicked it. The auctioneers suspect the painting is the stolen one as Del leaves. *'September', it is the 20th anniversary of the deaths of Freddie "The Frog" Robdal and Gerald "Jelly" Kelly. *'September', Rodney is dating Bernice. Meanwhile after years stationed in West London, Roy Slater is back in town, a copper and the most unfair and corrupt copper in London. He is also Del's old schoolmate and wants revenge for Del and his mates always excluding him from their clique as kids. A microwave has been stolen and Slater thinks Del is involved. Rodney, not knowing who Slater is, says Del has some business to do with a microwave oven then will go home so invites Slater round the flat. Del berates Rodney in the kitchen. Slater sees the microwave. Del, Rodney and Grandad are nicked and Del applies for immunity from prosecution. Del says he was the thief. *'October', Rodney walks home one night and meets a drunken lady, Blossom. He helps her get up but she accuses him of rape. The next morning, Rodney is very worried. Del says that he got a cab back from The Nag's Head as the whole area was swarming with the police. Rodney is even more worried. He then comes clean and says he helped a drunken woman up last night but she then accused him of rape. Rodney then described her as aged 45, blonde hair, pink fingernails and really heavily made up. Del then realises he may know her. Rodney says she called him "My Lovely" and had a necklace which said "Blossom" on it. Del laughs for some reason. He knows who she is. Del then tells Rodney to go and get some kip. But Del plans a sick joke on Rodney. Turns out Rodney has just bumped into Blossom and that Blossom is always accusing people of this, the police take no notice of her. Del's joke backfires when Rodney goes on the run. Del spends a few days driving all over London, going in more doss houses than a tramps vest. Rodney is found hiding in the boiler room of the towerblock. Del comes clean. Rodney almost attacks Del. Del promises to make it up to him. Del adds some water to his scotch from the water tank. Rodney says he does not fancy a shower after what he has been doing in the water tank, having the last laugh over Del. Del spits out his scotch in disgust. *'November', Del wants to con his way into decorating his mate Denzil Tulser's flat. He wants to get even with Brendan O'Shaughnessey over some paint he conned Del over. Brendan originally planned to decorate the flat. Del thinks he has conned Brendan out of a job. But the day they go to do the decorating, they are told not to go in the kitchen (reason why not stated). Rodney ignores this and puts the kettle on at Del's request. He does not notice the dead canary in the cage. Rodney leaves the kettle on the gas and an hour later he realises. The whole kitchen is full of condensation, the floor is wet and the kettle is knackered. They then see the dead canary and think they did it, well Rodney anyway. Rodney stupidly suggests paint fumes. Del gets Grandad to buy a yellow canary. Corrine returns home and finds the canary is alive. She says this morning it was dead. Del explains but she throws the Trotters out and Brendan gets the contract. Del meets Mike Fisher who is the new landlord of The Nags Head. Del manages to do a con on the brewery over the redecoration of the place. *December, Del is dating a woman whom Rodney mocks behind Del's back. He nicknames her "Lassie". *'25th December, 'Reg Trotter comes back to Peckham after 18 years away. Del is livid. Reg had walked out on them years earlier. He says that he is dying. He even has stolen some medical records and doctors them so it looks legit. Del and Rodney go for blood tests and they find they are both fine. But it raises doubts as to whetehr they share the same father or not due to Joan seeing other men when Rodney was concieved. Reg claims that Del is the mystery. Prev Year 1982 Next Year 1984 Category:Years